


Leader

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Claudette is a good person, David is big mean bully in this btw I’m sorry David mains, Dwight gets bullied :(, Dwight is a self sacrificial dumbass I love him sm, Dwight just wants to help people, Dwight/Evan centric - Freeform, Evan has an old American accent, Gay, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jake hates humans, Kissing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn, i don’t actually hate David I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even in a world like the entity’s, is it still possible for the predator and prey to fall in love?
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Max Thompson Jr. | The Hillbilly, Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper, Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 55
Kudos: 264





	1. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight once again has fallen victim to one of his teammates plans, being used as bait. But something is off.

To say the realm of the entity is harsh would be an understatement. 

It is a never ending cycle of life and death, pain and suffering, cat and mouse. Working tooth and nail to possibly escape a trial alive, only for the cycle to repeat once again. The mental and physical torture that it brought upon its victims could not be undermined, Dwight still remembers the explosion of anger, confusion and sadness he felt when he realised that he was well and truly stuck here, his only purpose to be strung up on a meathook by some blood thirsty psychopath to appease some sort of god. Since then he has seen the same process with many other of his fellow survivors, though not all reacted the same way, many reacted with sorrow, such as Claudette who could barely speak to anyone for about a week, others with anger and frustration, such as David who decided that Dwight’s face would be a suitable target to vent his frustration. Dwight could still remember that moment clear as day in his head, feeling the phantom pain reignite in his nose. 

Not to mention the fact that while Dwight has to deal with the entity’s cruel games and the threat of death and eternal suffering, but he also had to deal with his fellow survivors. Dwight had tried, he really had. Going out of his way for his teammates, his inner leader pushing his fellow survivors towards victory. Sacrificing himself for them, taking extra hits and valuing their lives other his. Yet he was still disliked by the majority. Maybe it was his anxiousness, his stutter, his habit of biting his nails, maybe they just didn’t like him. But deep down Dwight knew that it was just like his past life working at a dead end job. He was seen as below them, weak and pathetic. The butt of a joke or a rug to step on. And unfortunately Dwight had grown to accept this way of life, and would still throw himself up as bait just to save his teammates. He just wanted to be liked. At least Dwight had Claudette. Claudette was the closest thing Dwight had to a friend in this godforsaken place. She was kind towards him, sympathetic too. She didn’t agree with the way the others treated him but couldn’t do much if she tried. This was much better in parallel to some of his other survivors, such as Jake who would barely go near him and thought of him as him weak and childish, or David who saw Dwight as perfect material for his jokes, and as a great punching bag for when he was angry enough, or worst of all Nea, who valued Dwight greatly as a pawn in her plans, always using him to escape, whether it was purposefully leading the killer in his direction, or leaving him to die on his second hook. She had it out for him. 

And yet, Dwight didn’t have it in him to hate them. Maybe it was all those years of conditioning him to truly believe he wasn’t good enough and to take the blame, whatever it was, he would time and time again, die for them. 

That was how Dwight ended up here, tears streaming down his face and blood steadily oozing from his ankle. 

He had stood in a bear trap, and as a result watched as the flesh and bone of his ankle became mangled and deformed, the bone fracturing and splintering, while the flesh had torn and was in some parts missing altogether. It was horrific, something akin to a scene out of a low budget slasher film, only this was real life, and Dwight couldn’t just turn off the television and fall into the deep trance of sleep. 

Dwight watched with bond as one by one his teammates ran out of the exit games, none soaring a glance to him as he desperately grabbed and pawed at his ensnared ankle. As Dwight heard an all too familiar heartbeat growing, he simply decided to give up and sit there, rocking slightly from his violent sobs of pain and fear. 

A strong metallic scent hit his nose as the trapper rounded the corner, red stain casting an extra layer of menace, and signature cleaver in hand. Dwight looked up to face the man, once again greeted by the expressionless bone mask, and the sound of ragged breathing assaulting his ears. Dwight closed his eyes and flinched in preparation for a swing.

What happened next shocked him. Instead of the familiar burn of a jagged cleaver slicing him apart he heard a voice speak out to him “Boy,” was all the beast said. The voice was deep and had a thick old-American accent. Dwight felt confusion course through him. Never in his time being here had he heard a killer speak, especially not directly to a survivor, after a silence that Dwight had realised was becoming awkward Dwight spoke up, voice shaky from fear and anxiety “y-yes?”


	2. The beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shift in the relationship of the cat and the mouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to those who left encouraging comments on the first chapter, it is much appreciated as this is my first fic. I promise this second chapter will be longer than the first.

Dwight looked up at the behemoth of a man fleeing over him with fear stricken eyes, never had a killer so much as uttered a single coherent word. To him, or to anyone else. The closest thing to speech was the Huntresses lullaby or even the doctors maniac laugh as he torments his victims. At this point, the survivors had come to a consensus that the killers were simply incapable of speaking, they must be as even the more human killers such as the Legion or the Shape never even spoke, no matter how many pallets were slammed down onto their heads or how many flashlights attacked their eyes, they remained verbally silent, normally vocalising their agitation through a grunt of pain or something akin to displeasure. To hear the trapper literally speak his name, sent shockwaves of newfound fear and curioysity through Dwight.

Did this mean that there were other killers able to speak? Did they simply choose not to? Was the trapper defying the Entity by choosing to speak? And why? Why was the Trapper speaking to him when he had never before? Was he trying to intimidate him further? All these thoughts were swimming through Dwight’s head as he muttered a weak yes to the looming beast above him, the growing anxiety further accentuating his already present stutter. The mans bone-carved mask remaining expressionless as always as the face behind stares him down. 

Dwight instinctively flinched when the trapper suddenly crouched down, the leather of his overalls bunching and the metallic scent of blood and grime growing stronger by the second. Dwight jolted in pain when he felt a strong calloused hand reach over and clutch at the jaws, pulling them apart with ease as if they were meagre twigs. A new flash of pain coursed through him as even more blood flowed from his mutilated ankle, the wounds now open and exposed to the chilled air of the Macmillan estate. Dwight couldn’t repress a groan of agony and felt more tears stream down his cheeks, his pain reignited. 

“Damn, those serrated jaws really did the trick eh?” Dwight was filled with an almost disgusted feeling at how almost proud the trapper sounded with the efficiency of his bear traps, “but weren’ intended for you anyways,” The man quietly added, the air of pride from his prior statement now absent. ‘what?’ Dwight thought. What did he mean they weren’t ‘intended’ for him? Through much confusion Dwight chalked it up to the trappers hatred for the teammates that Dwight had been paired with that match, David, Nea and Feng, all renowned killer pisser-offers, and coincidentally Dwight bullies. Dwight only let out a small cry of pain in response. Dwight hated how intolerant he was to pain, it seemed like he was the weakest out of his fellow survivors, even with people like Quentin, a literal teen, being here. He wished and wished he could just hold back his pain like Jake, or take it in his stride like David, but instead it only hindered him, and was brilliant for letting the killers know exactly where he was. Dwight still remembers Jakes aggravated stare back when they first got here, after Dwight attracted the killers attention by not being able to just ‘shut the fuck up and let him help’ as Jake put it. Dwight felt a renewed feeling of surprise when he felt that same hand reach over and a rough blood coated finger brushed over his cheek, almost as an act of comfort, or the best attempt at comfort a cleaver-wielding murderer could give. However, it did work. Dwight was almost completely silenced out of shock, his brain choosing to focus more on the feeling of a much larger hand on his face. Was the trapper trying to comfort him? This was completely bizarre to Dwight, never had a killer shown the slightest glimmer of sympathy. Maybe he was just inspecting how he would react? Whatever it was, it was distracting Dwight from the searing pain of his injury, though it didn’t help his rising heart rate or the flush of warmth to his cheeks at some semblance of human contact, something he hadn’t experienced in years, especially since arriving in this hellhole. “Wh-what are you d-doing? W-what do you want with me?” Dwight shakily questioned through his anxiety and fear at the current situation. The trapper decided this wasn’t worthy of a response as he retrieved his hand to his side and picked himself back up, bending over and scooping the boy up onto his shoulders. ‘Oh’ was all Dwight thought as he got brought back to the reality of what was going on. He was going to be hooked. He was going to be sacrificed once again. Dwight didn’t even have it in him to fight back now, not especially after all his teammates had simply abandoned him and left him for dead, after using him to make sure Nea escaped, not even sparing him a second glance as they bolted away through the gates back to the faux-warmth of the campfire. Through his stride The trapper glanced over to the exit gate where the other survivors had escaped, muttering something about ‘maggots’ and something about the entity. Dwight simply closed his eyes and braced himself for the all familiar piercing pain of a hook though his pectoral flesh, and then the accompanying agony of multiple arachnid appendages impaling him all at once. Dwight felt an extra layer of shame flow through him as he heard the familiar angelic hum of the hatch ring in his ears. Knowing that he was a disappointment and if he had just fought back he might have had a chance at possibly escaping. What he didn’t expect was the wind being knocked out of him as he hit the ground with a dull thud, the hatch’s singing now loud in his ears, he looked up at the trapper, the carved pinpoint eyes boring into his skull, almsot curiously as to see how he would react. The trapper said nothing as he simply watched Dwight crawl over to it and not hesitate to quickly jump inside, offering one last look of confusion towards the man as he descended through the black mist back to the campfire. Dwight refuses to even listen to Feng’s half assed apology as he rejoined the campfire, but offered his usual reassurance that he was fine, his wallflower nature pushing through as usual. Dwight was much more distracted by a fresh new set of fear and confusion from the previous trial. It was completely unheard of for killers to be merciful, the survivors had found that certain killers definitely had some that they despised more over others but they would never purposefully let their prey escape, much less attempt to help or reassure them. Dwight felt an all familiar sense of anxiety building up in him at the events that had transpired. He knew that bottling up his feelings would lead to an inevitable anxiety attack or cause him to be less efficient in his next trial, becoming a hinderance on his team. Dwight slowly made his way over to the log where Claudette was sat. Unnoticed by the rest of the group who chatted to themselves over whatever. “Oh! Hello Dwight,” Claudette said as Dight sat down next to her. She instantly picked up on the fact that Dwight was needing to speak, and that it was important, “What’s wrong?” She asked. Always too kind, worrying about her friend as if she didn’t have her own problems to worry about. Dwight simply itches the back of his head out of unwillingness to speak, unsure of how to word his thoughts, anxious to how Claudette would react. “Was it about the trial?” Claudette asked, remember the fact that Dwight had just come out of one, a trial with people who Dwight notoriously did not get on well with. “I overheard what happened from the others, I’m so sorry,” while it was true that it was about the trial, it was for completely different reasons than she thought. “N-no it’s, it was the trial, just, n-not that,” Dwight managed to say. “B-Besides, I’m used to the way they treat me by now,” Simply vocalising his inner truth was enough to further dampen Dwight’s mood. Claudette frowned, unsure of what to say knowing that this was a lose-lose situation and that Dwight simply had to deal with it. “What’s wrong then?” Dwight felt a pang of uncertainty, unsure of how he would breach this to Claudette, she too was heavily affected by the trials and the constant suffering, bless her empathetic heart. Explaining that a killer was even slightly nice to him was expected to not go down smoothly “I-it was something that happened in the end of the trial, a-after the others had escaped” claiming the others had simply ‘escaped’ felt bittersweet in Dwight’s mouth, knowing that while he did in fact help them escape, it was an involuntary sacrifice of his life. “Oh dear, did the killer bring a cypress? I know you care worse when they simply choose to kill you by their hand,” Dwight gulped ‘quite the opposite, actually’ “No he l-let me go,” “What?”


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight has questions, questions that aren’t likely to get an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’ve been trying really hard to update this as much as possible, I hope you don’t mind the shorter chapters :)

Claudette’s mouth was open in shock, she was completely stunned by what Dwight had said. This had never happened before, as far as the survivors knew, killers were pure evil, unable of feeling a hint of remorse or guilt, never mind mercy. Anticipating Claudette’s response Dwight simply pressed a finger to his lips as a sign to be quiet. He didn’t want to know what would happen if the others found out, they probably wouldn’t even believe him, or if they did he would have a broken jaw at best, either way he didn’t want to become even more of an outcast than before. 

Claudette took the hint and spoke in a more hushed tone “Why?” Was all she needed to say, her voice laced with disbelief. “I-I know it sounds fake, I-I’m still confused m-myself,” Dwight inhaled, how was he going to explain this ‘oh the monster that brutally kills us over and over again let me escape, tried to comfort me, oh! And it can speak!’ Dwight pushes his glasses back up, one of his many anxious tics. “He just, he l-let me out of the trap, a-and then he t-talked to me,” “He what?” Claudette looked even in more disbelief now, “H-he said something about the traps, a-and then he s-said something about not wanting to hurt me,” Claudette was visibly struggling to take in the information Dwight had presented, “I-I know it s-sounds crazy,” “No I believe you, it’s just...” “U-unbelievable?” “Yeah,” “I-I didn’t believe it at first either,” Claudette had been here almost as long as Dwight had and so it was understandable that she would be disbelieving at first, with everything she had been through, but she had also known Dwight for the same time, and she knew that he wouldn’t lie about something like this. “I-I don’t know why he did it, b-but it got weirder, h-he like tried to comfort me,” Claudette simply sat, head turned towards him, eyes lost in thought, taking it all in, “T-then he picked me up, I-I thought he was going to kill me but instead he took me to the hatch a-and he let me go,” “I-is that even allowed? I didn’t think the killers were allowed to show mercy?” “I-I don’t know either Claud, I still don’t know w-why he did it,” silence fell between the two, both enveloped in their own thoughts. 

What did this mean for the future trials? Was this a one time thing? Maybe the trapper was just having a good day, it didn’t seem like it though after he got relentlessly looped and taunted by Feng and the others, if anything he should’ve been in a bad mood. All these thoughts plagued Dwight’s mind until he felt himself being consumed by the fog and pulled into atrial. 

Dwight opened his eyes to the ochre sky of Coldwind farm, Thompson house if he remembered correctly. After wandering the cornfields for a minute or so Dwight found what he was looking for, an unfinished generator, what he didn’t expect was for there to be someone else already sat there, Jake. “O-oh hello Jake,” Dwight stammered, Jake let out a low hum in response, indicating to ‘just get on the gen so we can get out of here already’. The gen was done faster than normal, no doubt thanks to Dwight's presence, he had found that he had an affinity for leading others, dubbed a ‘nervous leader’ by Claudette. This was swiftly followed by a signature ‘snap!’ followed by Laurie’s piercing shriek. This was not good, if that snapping sound meant what Dwight thought it did then it was him. The trapper. Dwight felt a fresh spike of anxiety through him, knowing there was going to be an inevitable confrontation. 

The rest of the match went terribly, not long after Laurie had been hooked, Jake had been careless going for the save, getting himself hooked as well. In the end, it had led to Laurie and Jake’s death, Dwight was still first hook, while he didn’t want his friends to die, it seemed like the trapper was reluctant to chase him, simply choosing to hunt Laurie and Jake till they were dead, his third target was the other person in the trial with him, Ace, who by the sound of it had just stepped into a trap, and was promptly downed. This was Ace’s last hook and so Dwight knew that he wasn’t able to save him, and so, the search for the hatch began. 

Ace’s fatal scream echoed through the air and Dwight ran as fast as he could, searching for his only chance of escape, and only hope of avoiding confrontation. 

Oh, how foolish he’d been. In his rush to escape, he hadn’t watched his footing, and felt as his ankle was impaled by the many sharp teeth of the trappers bear trap. He screamed his lungs out in pain, crimson blood leaking from his ankle. His heartbeat picked up as the trapper arrived to where his prey had stepped into his trap. 

As the trapper stepped into view Dwight felt a newfound anger build up inside him when the trapper approached him. He wanted to know why he spared him, and why he was specifically targeting his teammates, while Jake was understandable, sabotaging his traps and all that, Ace didn’t make sense, Ace wasn’t even particularly adept at giving the killers the runaround, and he didn’t go out of his way to annoy the killers, the closest he had come to that in Dwight’s experience was when he first arrived in the realm and he attempted to flirt with the hag and promptly had his insides torn out. “Why!” Dwight cries out to the rapidly approaching killer. “Why do you go after my friends over me?” The trapper simply stared at him for a second, perhaps surprised that he’d be brave enough to oppose him. “Great friends of yours leaving you to die all the time” The trapper huffed, “Using you as bait, damn maggots,” his voice lined with aggression. ‘Wait so the killers are aware our hierarchy?’ Dwight thought. “Always sacrificing yerself for them while they leave ya,” The trapper sounded almost annoyed? Since when did the killers care about them? “T-They’re not that bad,” Dwight protested, even though he knew it was true, and the trapper knew that he knew that too.

Dwight was brought back to the situation at hand by the stabbing sensation in his ankle getting worse, Dwight desperately attempted to release himself from the trap but it only worsened the damage. “Here let me get it,” the trapper bent over and released him from the trap, just like last trial, though as the trapper leaned over to pick him up Dwight stopped him, scooting back away from his grasp. the pain in his ankle anew from movement. Dwight let out a hiss of pain. “W-wait! Just why, w-why are you letting me go,” “Why do you show me mercy and not them!” The trapper simply stared at him, deciding that his questions weren’t worthy of answers. Dwight simply didn’t resist as he was scooped up and taken over to the hatch once again. But before Dwight left he asked one last question “Do you at least have a n-name?” The trapper hesitated for a second, thinking through his answer before replying simply.

“Evan.” 

Dwight sat at the campfire, oblivious to the chatter going on around him, he was stuck in his head thinking about it, that name, 

Evan.

Dwight couldn’t even talk to Claudette about this as she was currently in a trial, he was simply left to dwell on his thoughts. 

If he had a name, maybe the other killers did too? Maybe they were human before the entity? Some of the killers didn’t look human at all, such as the wraith or the hag, but some of them, including the tra- Evan, looked like they could have been human at some point at least. Maybe they had lives before this realm just like the survivors and they weren’t just creations of the entity, he did know that Laurie had a past with her killer, who she calls ‘the boogeyman’ but is more well known as the shape. So maybe the other killers had done something bad to end up here? What had Evan done then? Had he always looked like he did now? Dwight highly doubted that Evan looked like that before, with all the metal protruding from the shoulder. 

He would have to ask him, whether he would get a response from Evan would be the question, the man seemed reluctant to answer his questions, avoiding them mostly. Well at least he told him his name, that was a start. But there was still one question Dwight wanted answered. Why him? Why not any of the others? And what even were Evan’s intentions? He wouldn’t just randomly start showing mercy to him for no reason, there had to be an explanation. Whether Dwight wanted to hear that explanation? Dwight was unsure. Maybe Dwight should ask his peers, though he was hesitant to do so considering many of them simply walked all over him and barely acknowledged his existence ‘Just like back home’ his mind kindly reminded him. And he was terrified of their reaction, would they see him as a traitor? But then again, What if there were others like him? Surely it can’t be just one killer capable of showing human emotion besides rage, anger and revenge. 

Dwight unfortunately realised that he would likely never get an answer, which did nothing to appease his worrisome mind. 

David returned first, then Meg, then Quentin, and finally Claudette. When Dwight saw Claudette appear out of the fog he was grateful that he wouldn’t be alone with his thoughts now, but the look on her face made it seem as if it hadn’t been a brilliant trial.

Claudette made her way over to him and sat beside him, sighing intensely, “Rough trial?” Dwight asked, “No it was... it was just weird,” “W-what do you mean?” “The killer avoided me practically all game, it’s like he wanted to save me for last or something,” “And then at the end, after ages I found hatch, and when I hopped in, in the corner of my eyes I could just see him there, watching,” “What? W-Which killer was it!” “The hillbilly,” Dwight was stunned. Was the same thing happening to Claudette as well? “T-that’s so strange,” Dwight stammered, “I know, I was so confused, isn’t that like what happened to you Dwight?” “A-about that,” Dwight felt nervous again, thinking about what happened in the trial. “I-it was E-the trapper again,” “Are you okay? What happened?” “H-he let me go again,” Claudette looked conflicted, why were the killers acting like this? Neither of them knew. “A-and, Claud, t-the killers, t-they have names, o-or at least he does,” “Wait what?” Claudette couldn’t look more shocked. This was so strange to the both of them. “What’s his name?” “Evan,”


	4. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight and Evan get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much more domestic than my other chapters but oh well.

It had been many trials since Dwight had last seen Evan. Very soon he was back into the routine of fighting for his life and being sacrificed, back into the routine of dying for his team every trial.

During this time Dwight had had a lot to think about. Dwight was intensely curious about how his relationship with Evan was going to progress, and about how the entity was going to deal with it, it seemed impossible for there to be any semblance of friendship between killer and survivor. As far as Dwight knew Evan hadn’t been punished so far by the entity for speaking or showing mercy. Was it perhaps curious? Dwight was unsure. Dwight had also had time to think about what he would say to Evan the next time he saw him. 

When Dwight saw the rusted jaws of a bear trap on the uneven ground of the Backwater swamp he instantly knew who the killer was. Dwight has had a lot of time to think about what he was going to ask Evan the next time he saw him, and so had a perhaps unwise confidence. 

Dwight spent the majority of the trial disarming as many traps as he could, desperately trying to gain Evan’s attention. This of course failed miserably as the killer had absolutely no intention of going after him. This also meant that he was spending less time on generators, most likely hindering his team, however Dwight was not bothered, he was so incredibly used to giving it all he had to help his team, throwing away any sense of self preservation to confirm that his team had the highest chance of escaping. Dwight should’ve expected that this would have a negative affect on the matches outcome, but he was too consumed by pent up questions that simply needed answers that he would much rather spend his time attempting to attract the killer. 

This led to a situation where Dwight was left with only one other teammate, David, and still two gens to complete. After he heard David’s final cry of pain from being sacrificed to the entity, Dwight fully realised how much he had messed up, he was definitely going to pay for this. Finally after snapping shut one of the inevitable shack vault traps, Dwight finally felt his heartbeat pick up as Evan came into view. Dwight anticipated that Evan would be not the happiest with him from him spending all his time that game pissing him off and making his life harder but was surprised when a much more relaxed voice spoke out to him, “Boy,” Dwight looked up to face the man, his anxiety still there but surprisingly not as prevalent as it would be expected to be when you’re that close to a killer. “Speakin’ of, what is yer name boy?” “D-Dwight,” Evan seemed satisfied with his response, repeating Dwight's name to himself quietly for a second. “While ya were a bloody nuisance goin’ ‘round disarming all my traps, certainly didn’ help yer teammates if I simply refuse to go after ya,” Dwight felt a newfound guilt wash over him. He had indirectly killed his team. If he had been more attentive and invested in the gens, they might’ve been completed in time for the others to get out. Dwight felt himself become overcome with anxiety once again, his previous confidence evaporating. “Don’ feel bad Dwight, wasn’ entirely yer fault anyway, that obnoxious one was playin’ recklessly anyway,” Dwight assumed ‘that obnoxious one’ must be David, not figuring his other teammates, Kate and Quentin to be perceived as obnoxious. 

Dwight felt slightly comforted by his words, but still felt budding anxiety knowing he was going to have hell to pay for it after the trial. “I-I’m sorry, I j-just wanted to t-talk to you,” Evan seemed partially amused at the fact that Dwight wanted to interact with him and wasn’t avoiding him like the plague. “W-we need to talk, about, what has b-been going on with us,” “Why y-you keep letting me g-go,” All Dwight received was Evan looking off to the side, how he was going to answer the question. “A-and the fact that y-you can talk to m-me,” once again Evan seemed simply lost in thought, pondering how he was going to react. 

“I keep letting ya go because I like yer, Dwight,” Dwight’s face flushed at his words, a killer liked him? Most of the other killers probably liked him because he was an easy target, but Evan clearly had different intentions, “Yer always respectable, tryin’ yer best to help yer teammates and escape, not to mention literally offering yerself up to make sure they get out,” Evan continued, “Even when they purposefully get you caught, or leave you you still help them,” What followed Evan’s words was a deep thoughtful silence. Dwight’s face was still pink over his words, the way he seemed genuinely interested in Dwight as a person, noticed him, saw how much he was willing to help others.

And overall, Evan said he liked him. 

This was massive news to Dwight, Evan genuinely liked him, even though he was really his enemy. There were only a few that actually liked him in this realm, Claudette, his only real friend, and those who wished to exploit him.

The thought of Evan, a literal killer, showing any interest in him at all made his head swim. But Dwight still had an unanswered question. “B-but you’re a killer, y-you were made to hurt us,” Evan chuckled at that, “First off, I never chose to be a killer here, nor do I enjoy what I have to do, and second, I did actually have a life before this, jus’ like you survivors,” What? Evan had basically just told him that he too was trapped in this realm, forced to do the entity’s bidding and play through seemingly endless trials. 

This opened Dwight’s eyes. How did he not realise this before. The killers were just as trapped as they were. Stolen from their own lives and taken here, arguably in the much more preferable role, but still stuck, forced to kill for an eternity. And the second thing he said also confirmed Dwight’s theory, his theory that the killers also had past lives. And if this was true, maybe some were actually human before? Evan certainly looked very human, underneath the overalls and presumably under that mask. And he had a human voice. 

What about the other killers? Evan must have realised that Dwight was becoming absorbed by his thoughts and so attempted to pull him back to reality with conversation. “I, believe it or not, am trapped here just like you,” This snapped Dwight out of his thoughts. He had questions. And he wanted answers.

“W-what was your life like before the entity?” At this, the trapper hesitated, before sighing. “D-did you do something to end up here? W-what about the other killers?” Evan sighed again, shaking his head disdainfully. 

“We all did somethin’ to end up here,” “Some of us worse than others,” “I don’ think everyone is all that bad either, some jus’ seem like they got unlucky to end up here,” Dwight noticed how Evan was purposefully avoiding talking about himself. Feeling a rush of confidence Dwight asked him straight “W-what did you do to e-end up here,” after Evan responded with only silence, Dwight felt his anxiety bubbling up inside of him, telling him he did something wrong.

Before Dwight could apologise, Evan spoke up “I was a bad man Dwight, whether I’m still a bad man is up for judgement, certainly bad what am doin’ to yer friends, but not as if I have much of a choice,” Dwight felt himself become flushed with anger “W-What do you mean you don’t have a choice! Stringing or not stringing us up on meathooks seems l-like a pretty big choice to me!” Dwight’s voice was laced with anger. He was fed up and all his bottled up anger from how he was treat was becoming unleashed. Instead of attacking him, or hiring him as Dwight would’ve presumed, Evan simply stayed there, leaving a silence to fall between the two. Was Evan remorseful? Did this inhuman monster actually feel bad about his actions? “When I’m out here, it fills me with a rage, a rage to kill yous, like the anger I used to have but amplified,” “An’ I do feel bad afterwards, but after a while I got kind of used to it, especially seeing you all come back time and time again, healthy and alive,” Dwight swore Evan actually sounded slightly guilty, like to some degree he did understand the pain he was causing. This however was replaced by a much angrier, hatred filled tone, “But after seeing ‘em maggots hurt you like that, I don’ feel bad at all,” once again Dwight’s face heated up. 

It seemed like Evan genuinely cared for him, at least somewhat. “Anyways, enough talkin’ bout me, you haven’ told me much ‘bout you yet?” Evan’s voice sounded a lot more optimistic this time, and less angry. 

Dwight lost track of how long he actually spent talking to Evan. He told him the general story of his life, Evan listening attentively. Dwight tried to ignore how good the feeling of actually being listened to felt and simply talked away. Eventually though, Dwight remembered who they were, where they were, and why they were here.

Oh yeah.

“E-Evan, we’ve been here for a while, won’t the entity get mad at us?” Evan simply huffed in response and realised what had to be done.

What Dwight wasn’t prepared for wa sto be scooped up, bridal-style and carried over to the hatch. He could barely choke out a thank you from how flustered he was, dropping through the hatch and back to the campfire. 

For once in this realm, Dwight felt almost pleased, or happy, he didn’t even think about mangled limbs, or scattered viscera, he simply walked back to the campfire. 

All this changed when he looked over at David, and found him returning his gaze.

He wished he didn’t recognise what he saw in his eyes.

Shit.


	5. Bloodied and bruised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict? We love conflict here.

This was not good. 

Dwight knew better than to upset David, he knew how angry the man could get, especially after a bad trial, even more of his teammates weren’t playing to his ‘expectations’. The fact that Dwight has not sacrificed himself for David once again had most definitely upset the man. He was so used to walking all over him that the fact that Dwight hadn’t gone along with what he wanted would not yield great results. 

Dwight hesitated for a second, contemplating the option of simply legging it into the forest, avoiding confrontation entirely. It didn’t seem like all that bad of an idea compared to what was about to come. Although, Dwight had never fully ventured into the forests surrounding the campfire, hearing rumours of killers lurking, or some sort of ability to get to their realms. Dwight didn’t want to take any chances of running into a killer and getting torn to shreds so he simply stayed as close to the campfire as possible. 

Dwight simply resigned to his fate, knowing that he would have to talk to him eventually. As soon as Dwight had sat down he was yanked upwards by his collar. David was seething with anger and Dwight could tell, “I think it’s best you and me had a lil chat eh?” David growled. His voice was thick with anger but also oddly calm. Looking around the campfire the others either ignored them and pretended they weren’t there or offering glances, some sympathetic, some curious to what Dwight did now, most likely nothing major knowing how easy it was to get David riled up. 

Dwight didn’t even resist as he was dragged to the outskirts of the forest. “Can you explain to me why ya decided to go around disarming traps instead of doing gens?” Dwight audibly gulped, “And why you simply let us die instead of trying to show some respect and help us out by taking some chase?” Dwight knew he would do no good by trying to make excuses and was unsurprised when a fist collided with his face, knocking him down a bit. 

There was now a flaring pain in Dwight’s nose, and he could feel as blood flowed freely from it, that was going to bruise. This was quickly followed by another punch, and a final knee in the gut. David simply walked away, leaving the man sat there, uncaring for him. Dwight dropped to the ground, leaning back onto a tree. His entire face was burning, the blood from his nose slowing it’s pace, prompting Dwight to wipe it away with a spare piece of bandage before it crusted. And his eye blackened. 

Dwight was not unfamiliar with beatings and so this hardly bothered him. Dwight had been bullied and belittled all his life, simply choosing to put up with it over actually attempting to change anything. 

Dwight was barely fazed by the thundering of footsteps as Claudette made her way over to him, fresh from a trial. 

“Dwight!” Claudette sounded audibly upset, she always hated seeing how Dwight was simply used as a punching bag, but also knew that she was powerless to stop it. 

Dwight chose not to reply, resigning and letting Claudette patch him up. 

Once Dwight was somewhat recovered Claudette the spoke in a much more relaxed but still serious tone, “What happened Dwight?” “D-David... it’s m-my fault though, I w-wasn’t really trying in the trial and I d-didn’t really get chased,” Claudette drowned, hating how Dwight assumes he deserved to be hit, simply for existing. “That doesn’t give him the right to use you as a punching bag Dwight,” “It’s alright Claud, I-I’m pretty used to it. I w-would try to stop it but I wouldn’t even stand a ch-chance haha,” Claudette frowned more at this, understanding that it was true but also wishing it wasn’t. Silence fell between the two, however as Dwight’s thoughts fell back upon the trial he remembered something he should probably mention.

“It w-was him again,” “What?” “In the trial, E-Evan,” it took a while for Claudette to remember who Evan was and when she did her mouth made an ‘o’ shape, her curiosity piqued. “How did it go?”   
“W-we talked about things, a-and I asked him why he kept letting me go, h-he said it was because he liked me,” Dwight’s cheeks flushed at the words, Claudette choosing to ignore that as to not embarrass the boy further. “I-I told him some of my old l-life, he actually listened to me Claud!” “H-he also said that he was here because he d-did something bad, and that he wasn’t a g-good person. Which confirms what w-we said, that the killers had pasts l-like us, and that they d-did something to end up here,” once again silence fell between them both. Both of them enveloped in their thoughts and theories about this strange realm. 

So Evan actually liked him then? That was so strange to think about. Both the fact that it was Evan, and the fact that someone liked him. Evan was a killer, and supposedly a bad person, he was curled by rage, existing with the intention of causing pain, yet, he was nice to him? Merciful even? None of that made sense with the philosophy of this realm. Not to mention the fact that he was kinder to him than 90% of the survivors here. 

Did any of the other killers like certain survivors? Claudette did mention that the hillbilly seemed to be acting strangely merciful towards her, and at some points avoiding her. What about the other killers like the wraith? Or even the shape? Though the latter was less likely. From what Dwight has heard from Laurie it seemed like the man was incapable of feeling anything other than killing desire. 

In almost comedic timing, Laurie piped up, “Has anybody noticed that Michaels been acting really strange lately?” This attracted the attention of a few at the campfire, drama was hard to come by in this realm and very little changed other than new arrivals and ‘reworks’ so many were happy to listen in. “Like, when we first arrived he was completely obsessed with me, relentlessly tunnelling me, but recently it’s sort of stopped. Like I still die, don’t get me wrong, but he just doesn’t seem to focus me anymore, it seems like maybe he’s just gotten bored of me,” surprisingly Bill added to the conversation, “Yeah I did notice, it seems like he has almost forgotten about that whole rivalry of yours,” Laurie tolled her eyes at the word rivalry but a green nonetheless. Meg quickly chimed in, “What if he has a new obsession? Like what if he’s found someone new to hate?” At this point almost everyone at the campfire was invested in the conversation at hand, even Jake who rarely ever was at the campfire, never mind listened in.

“Has anybody noticed him acting more invested in them recently?” Laurie questioned. This was responded to with resounding ‘no’s’ and ‘I don’t think so’s’ “Well I know Michael best, and I know he isn’t the type to just give up on his victim, he must have found someone else,” Laurie stated, clearly dissatisfied with everyone’s answers. “We’ll have to pay more attention to how Michael and the killers in general are acting,” Meg concluded. This seemed to be pretty well taken with everyone agreeing to be more watchful. 

So, Michael has found a survivor he liked too hadn’t he? Dwight was genuinely curious to who this survivor might be, whoever it was was clearly reluctant to voice it, ‘who could it be...’ well it wasn’t him or Claudette, or Claudette would’ve said something. It could be Meg, but then she most likely wouldn’t have tried to get everyone to find out who it was. It could be Nea, though Nea and Michael didn’t make a good couple in Dwight’s head, with how much she loved to tbag and flashlight spam the masked man. 

Then it hit him, 

Jake. 

It would make perfect sense, it would explain why Jake was actually listening in to the conversation. And they would be great friends, both disliked people, both were scarily quiet. Dwight decide sit would be best to keep this information to himself, although he might end up telling Claudette. Dwight would have to pay attention the next trial he was in with Jake and Myers. 

What worried Dwight though, was that now that everyone was paying more attention to the killers behaviour, someone might notice what was going on between Dwight and Evan. Dwight couldn’t bear thinking about what might happen if the others found out. 

Dwight decided to sleep on it. Only to open his eyes to find himself in the middle of the street in Badham preschool. Dwight’s face was still not healed, the Entity always healed any damage taken during trials down to the tiniest scratch, but damage outside food the trials stuck until it healed naturally, which could often be painfully long. Oh well, Dwight was used to working through a broken rib or black eye. 

He realised he was being all too optimistic when he saw it. 

A bear trap.


	6. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David you in trouble boiii

This was not good, this was the opposite of good. Dwight has seen a taster of how Evan reacted to how he was treated by the others but this was a whole other level. He hasn’t been this bruised up by another survivor in a long time. Evan would not be happy, and so Dwight has to avoid him at all costs if he wanted to preserve whatever relationship Dwight had with his fellow survivors. 

The problem that because Evan knew that Dwight was in the trial, everything became 10 time’s more difficult for his teammates, Evan was still unsure on whether Dwight trusted him or not and so he couldn’t risk him getting away. There was a reason that Evan was the entity’s favourite, it was an absolute slaughter. Despite the teams best efforts three were dead before 3 gens had been done. While Dwight had tried his best to help, he was impaired by at least one broken rib and so it was insanely difficult for him to run. He had still tried his best to save his team however, unhooking, and being the only person to do any gens, even if it was only two. Per-usual Evan avoided him like the plague, well up until this point, where Dwight was ambling along in search of the hatch. 

When Dwight’s heartbeat picked up though he simply gave up. Evan had most likely tracked his trail, not that he was being particularly careful about where he left his scratch marks. 

“Boy!” Evan’s voice was thick with much more aggression than usual, and a lot louder. It was evident the man was angered, most likely why he ploughed through the rest of Dwight’s team so fast, it seemed the man was almost fuelled by anger. Dwight couldn’t even turn to face the man, overcome with shame, ‘maybe if you weren’t so weak and pathetic you would actually stand up for yourself’ Dwight couldn’t help the tear that rolled down his cheek. He was so so sick of being treat like this, like scum, like he was subhuman. Simply existing just to be used by others. The more Dwight thought about it the more the tears began to roll. “Dwight,” Evan’s voice was softer now, encompassing his best attempt at sounding compassionate. Dwight couldn’t take it anymore, he turned to face the man, instantly wrapping his arms around him, pressing his head into his chest, the tears flowing freely now. Evan was shocked at first but tried his best to reciprocate the gesture and comfort the boy. One hand on his back and the other on his head, gently combing the boys hair. Dwight’s sniffled quickly turned into sobs. All his internalised sadness coming out. 

“I-I hate it,” Dwight stammered through sobs “I-I just want to h-help, and they treat me like I’m n-nothing,” “They h-hurt me and abuse me and I can’t take it,” Evan held the distraught boy in his arms. Slowly but surely Dwight calmed down, releasing himself from Evan’s iron grasp, looking up at the him as the hand previously in his hair reached up and wiped his tears away, Dwight absently melted into the touch, closing his eyes and breathing in, wincing at the slight pain in his left eye. “What ‘appened,” was all Evan said, poorly attempting to disguise the anger in his voice, at least Dwight realised it wasn’t directed at him, “I-It’s nothing, I-it was my fault anyway,” “It doesn’t look like nothing, and it sure as hell isn’t your fault, you don’t deserve to be beaten up like that,” Dwight was flushed with anger once again, remembering who he was talking to, “R-rich of you to say that! Y-you seem to have no problem k-killing me and the others,” Dwight expected for Evan to respond with anger but instead he simply sighed, almost remorseful? “That’s beside the point Dwight, I didn’t choose to kill you and the others, and I know that isn’t what you want to hear, and I understand if you don’t want to forgive me,” “What. Happened.” Dwight looked away. How was he supposed to respond, he didn’t want Evan to go out of his way to hurt David, no matter how much the man hurt him Dwight couldn’t risk David picking up on what was going on between the two and telling everyone else, or hurting him even worse. 

But still, Dwight wanted to be honest, Evan most likely knew who the culprit was anyway, “I-it was David, I-I messed up the trial and I didn’t sacrifice myself for him and h-he was u-upset,” “That shouldn’t matter boy!” Evan was fully shouting now, “The point is is that he hurt you! Whether you deserved it or not,” “P-please Evan! Don’t do a-anything to him, I-I don’t want him to find out t-that we’re friends, a-and he might hurt me m-more if he finds out why,” 

The only sound became that of Evan’s angered breathing as he tried to regain his composure and not lash out at Dwight. He was not mad at him, more so the maggots that keep hurting him and the fact that he has become completely complacent to their treatment of him. “Please, will you at least try and stand up for yourself,” Dwight simply nodded and offered a weak ‘I’ll try’ which was enough to calm Evan somewhat. “You can’t keep letting them walk all over you,” Dwight knew his words were true, and came from some place of care for him. Dwight looked back to Evan, back to the bone white mask. Dwight felt himself getting irritated again, “Y-you keep showing me that y-you’re not a threat y-yet you still wear that mask,” Evan seemed shocked at the change of subject yet understood what he said. “I don’t really like taking it off, but ye make a fair point, I’ve just gotten so used to wearing it.” Evan hesitated, he hadn’t shown his face in a long long time, he was so used to wearing his mask, hiding his face from the world, he had been corrupted by the entity, he couldn’t stand looking at his own face in the rare chances he got to see his reflection, “P-Please Evan, you get to see my face, besides, I won’t judge you,” Dwight pleaded. Evan sighed, defeated, Dwight did have a point, and so, reluctantly, he took it off, revealing his face. 

Dwight was shocked, by the way Evan was speaking Dwight had assumed that he had been severely malformed by the entity, and yet, he wasn’t? He was mildly scarred but had a strong jawline, and a head devoid of hair, he was kind of... handsome? Dwight blushed profusely and tried his best to exile that thought from his mind. Dwight also didn’t miss the way that the trapper looked almost insecure in his appearance, “I-I don’t see why you wear the mask, y-you’re quite handsome,” Dwight spoke, only realising he had said that out loud when Evan’s cheeks were slightly dusted pink and he grinned, Dwight’s face must be completely cherry red at this point and he quickly started to worry “N-not like that! Like, d-did you have a girlfriend before h-here?” Dwight rambled out. Evan’s facial expression changed from pleased to mildly annoyed in seconds and Dwight thought he had said something wrong, he was about to backtrack and apologise before Evan spoke up, “No, father made sure that I never spent much time around women, didn’t want me getting distracted, but also made it clear that he wanted a daughter in law and that he wanted to keep our business going,” Evan’s voice was a lot less softened now, but wasn’t hostile either, like he was recalling painful memories. ‘So he’s straight then...’ not that that mattered! It wasn’t like Dwight liked Evan in that way anyway, and there was no way that Evan reciprocated those potential feelings, besides, from what Dwight had heard, Evan had come from a time where being gay was illegal. 

“What about you eh?” It took a second for Dwight to realise what Evan was referencing, “O-oh no! I c-couldn’t get a girlfriend, even if I wanted one, w-which I did!” Dwight choked out, still red as a tomato and hoping that Evan doesn’t see though his blatant lying. “Really? Why would a girl not want someone that looks like you?” It was now scientifically impossible for Dwight to blush any harder. What did Evan mean? Did Evan think that he was attractive? Dwight’s head felt strange thinking about it too hard and so he tried to ignore those thoughts. “We can’t stay here forever boy, don’t want the entity getting mad at us eh?” Dwight was thankful to get out of that situation and nodded, flinching slightly when two string arms scooped him up and carried him bridal style. All the way to the hatch Dwight simply stared at Evan’s face. He could understand why as one of the killers, he would want to hide his face, yet he was still amazed by how attractive he looked, not to mention the way his arms flexed as he was carrying him. ‘Shit.’ Dwight couldn’t do this, for starters, Evan was a killer, and he was a straight killer, he would probably lose all interest in him and most likely hate him if he found out that he was gay. 

Dwight was filled with a strange kind of contentness when he returned to the campfire. Just the thought of Evan made him feel more at peace, the way that the man seemed to care about his wellbeing, let Dwight literally cry into him. 

This also filled Dwight with a curiosity about how Claudette was doing with the hillbilly, it was of course a chance that it was a one time thing but with what was going on with him and Evan it was unlikely to be a coincidence, and not to mention Jake and Myers. Looking around the campfire Dwight notes the absence of Claudette. ‘Damn, she must be in a trial,’ so Dwight realises  
That the only person he could potentially talk to about his ‘issue’ 

Jake was unsure why Dwight was pulling him into the woods suddenly but complied anyway, most likely out of sheer boredom. “What do you want and why did you drag me out here,” Jake’s voice lacked any emotion, wanting an explanation so that he could go back to sitting away from everybody else. “I-it’s about you and Myers,” even in the dark Dwight was sure he could detect a hi to of red in Jake’s cheeks. Jake lashes out instantly, pinning Dwight to the tree, causing the pain of Dwight’s half healed rub to shoot through him at the rough treatment “What do you know.” Jake’s voice was serious and he wasn’t happy at all, “Ch-chill! I d-don’t know anything!” “Then how do you know about us?” “I-I guessed!” “You can’t have just guessed,” “W-When the others were talking about M-Michael at the campfire, I pieced it together,” “Dwight, are you trying to get me to believe that you are intelligent enough to just figure that out,” ouch. “I-it’s because something similar is going on with m-me and another killer!” Jake suddenly loosened his grip. ‘Shit, shit, shit, should not have said that. “You’re dating a killer?” “W-what? No! I’m not dating anyone!” Dwight once again became flustered at the idea of dating Evan. “W-wait, you’re dating Myers?” “I figured that was what you meant, and yes. But you better not tell anyone,” “I-it’s fine! I wasn’t going to tell a-anyone anyway,” Jake seemed satisfied with that, knowing that if Dwight did tell he most likely would be ripped to a shreds by Myers the next time he saw him. “H-how did you start d-dating?” Once again Dwight almost looked like he was blushing in the darkness. “It doesn’t matter, besides, which killer are you friends with?” “E-Evan,” “Who?” “T-The trapper,” Jake seemed genuinely surprised for a second before he regained his usual calm composure.

“So you’re not dating then, or is that a not yet?” Dwight could just feel the smugness radiating from Jake, Dwight became more flustered, “I-it’s not like that! I mean, I don’t know! He’s straight!” “I see,” “B-Besides, do you only see him  
In t-trials?” “No, the killers have their own realms out here, you just imagine the realm you want to go to and then keep walking and you’ll end up there, I’m not sure how that works but it does, they can also come to the outskirts of the woods but that is rare.” 

Dwight and Jake spent all of their time until next trial discussing what had happened between them and their killer, Dwight being happy that he was at least bonding with another survivor other than Claudette.


	7. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight has a decision to make, and it’s more complicated than it seems.

Dwight felt fairly happy with how things were currently. His relationship with Evan was ever improving, he had managed to maintain a please try conversation with another survivor other than Claudette, and he had learned that he was not alone. 

Right now he was sat down by the outskirts of the campfire, listening to Claudette rant to him about her most recent trial with the hillbilly. 

“He seemed almost nervous? Shy? It was obvious to me that he couldn’t talk, but he tried to act unthreatening towards me, and then he gave me this,” Claudette gestured towards the flower nestled in her hair, Dwight initially thought it was another ‘gift’ from the entity until he had asked about it and Claudette has explained where it came from. It was a beautiful violet pansy, and it complimented her skin beautifully, Dwight was quick to compliment Claudette on it, which made Claudette blush slightly and smile in response. “I wasn’t sure what to do with it until he pointed towards his head, I didn’t know what it would look like, but I’m glad you like it Dwight,” Claudette smiled as she finished her sentence, Claudette too had been somewhat of an outcast before arriving at the entity’s realm. She was well respected by her peers for her knowledge and talent in botany, as it was insanely useful for their current climate, but still she wasn’t particularly social and was often forgotten about in conversation. 

Dwight and Claudette has both bonded over their shared experience of having a killer seem strangely infatuated with them, but Dwight had refrained from mentioning Jake out of respect for the mans privacy. 

Speaking of Jake, Dwight had paid extra attention in trials with Jake and Myers in them, and it was obvious to him now that he knew that Michael definitely had a deeper obsession with Jake. Dwight had never lived long enough to see them interact however Jake was always without fail the last one alive in trials against him. How the others hadn’t found out yet was beyond Dwight, however Dwight was glad, partially for Jake and partially because that meant that they were less likely to uncover his growing friendship with Evan.

Dwight had put some thought into what Evan had said to him. Evan was clearly distressed by seeing the marks left on Dwight, and he was pretty sure that Evan was going to become more and more merciless towards his teammates, especially David. This upset Dwight because no matter what they did to him Dwight didn’t want them to get hurt even more, well maybe not David, but everyone else didn’t deserve that. 

Evan had proposed to him to start standing up towards the man, the thought of this made Dwight feel anxious instantaneously, the man was practically two times the size of Dwight muscle wise and had proven time and time again that he was not afraid to beat the man to a pulp for stepping out of line. Maybe he could get some help from fellow teammates? Dwight was aware that some of the others weren’t particularly fond of the man either, most notably Jake. The both of them had hated each other ever since they met. 

Dwight can still remember the scene now, back when David first arrived, harassing Jake and bombarding him with questions about his whereabouts and such. Jake wasn’t exactly the social type and so the results were poor, Jake telling David to “Fuck off and leave me alone,” which resulted in a fight between the two, one which was interrupted by the other four survivors returning from a trial and splitting the two up. This was one of the reasons that Dwight liked Jake, unfortunately though the feeling wasn’t mutual, from day one Jake has made it clear that he didn’t like him. 

However, being around the man for this long has caused Dwight to realise that the man simply didn’t like people in general. Michael though, was different. But that was also easy to explain, none of the survivors, even Laurie, had ever seen the man speak as much as a word, or express any emotion. So he was probably not classed under a ‘normal person’ to Jake. 

While there were others opposed to David it was simply too much of a risk of being denied, and Dwight didn’t want to bring others into his business with David, that would just make things a hell of a lot more complicated for him, and that was the last thing Dwight needed right now.

One thing that had become obvious to Dwight was that this behaviour needed to stop. He needed to stand up to the others, stop letting them bully him and use him. For his sake and for his relationship with Evan’s sake. When he was actually going to take action Dwight was unsure of.

Dwight was in the middle of chatting to Claudette about Evan when he felt the familiar pull of the entity and he was enveloped by a thick black fog. 

Dwight awoke to a dark and gloomy atmosphere by his feet, a quick glance of his surroundings confirming he was in the backwater swamp, the grim pantry to be more specific. With his bond Dwight could make out the teammates that he had been placed in the trial with: Yui, Adam and David.  
Dwight felt his anxiety overwhelm him again at the thought of the man. Dwight decided to pointedly ignore the man and instead follow his bond towards where Adam and Yui were positioned on different sides of the generator, Adam offered a quick greeting to Dwight as he began to work on the generator with them, Yui far too invested in completing the generator to pay him attention.

“A-any idea who the killer might be?” Dwight asked to no one in particular, “I haven’t heard a heartbeat yet,” Yui replied, “This is a large map however, or it could be a stealth killer, or maybe a killer who has to set up, liek the Hag or the Trapper. At the mention of Evan Dwight felt his heart jump in his throat, trying his best to stay calm. 

Dwight hopes to god it wasn’t Evan. While Dwight had been dying to see the man he knew things would not turn out well in a trial with David, himself and Evan in. Dwight simply hoped that they could complete the generators fast enough for them to escape before any drama took place.

Dwight figures he simply had the worst luck in the world, or that Ace has imply stolen all of his as it was a bloodbath. And of course, it was only Dwight and David left. Dwight worked on the generator in main building as he saw David rapidly approach through bond. The man was injured and had clearly just escaped a chase with Evan. Dwight expected his response and so got to work on patching him up, utilising some of the techniques Claudette has taught him. Upon finishing healing the man, David hopped on the generator with Dwight, choosing not to thank him or even regard his existence, which Dwight was used to. 

Dwight felt a chill down his spine and was unsurprised when his heartbeat picked up, there were still two generators left to complete, which really wasn’t that many to patrol, so Evan was going to find them eventually. 

Both quickly left the gen as Evan came into view, malice practically dripping from him at the sight of David. This was not going to be good. Dwight was pulled back to his senses when he felt a hand on his back, pushing him forwards. Followed by a sound, a sound that Dwight wished so hard was unfamiliar to him, but wasn’t. 

The distinct sound of a bear trap snapping shut, clamping around his ankle and tearing the flesh apart. Dwight let out a guttural scream. Barely missing David shouting “Sorry pal,” as he dashed from view. He tried his best to contain his tears but they fell freely, he had been sacrificed, used as bait, once again. Dwight should’ve expected something like this to happen with him and yet he was so wrapped up in his little fantasy world of killers being nice and making friends that the reality of the entity’s realm hit him twice as hard.

Evan immediately took chase chasing down David, his anger practically radiating from him, Dwight wouldn’t be surprised if Evan literally eviscerated David, uncaring if the Entity’s rules. Fortunately Dwight managed to free himself from the trap, leaving him wounded. Dwight thanked the heavens that he had payed attention to what Claudette had explained to him as he used some spare gauze to attempt to wrap up his wound. The entity worked its magic and Dwight felt relieved as he felt my his wound clear up insanely fast. 

Out in the distance Dwight heard a ‘snap’ accompanied by a scream and then another scream following that. David has obviously been foolish with his footing and had fallen prey to Evan. About twenty seconds later Dwight saw an aura and heard a distant scream as David was hooked fro the second time this trial. Dwight’s survival instincts kicked in and he bounded after the man, wanting to save him and avoid upsetting him. 

“Jesus, took you long enough, what you think I’ve got all day to just hang here waiting for you to come fucking help me?” David made no attempt to hide the contempt in his voice.

Dwight felt his initial fear be instantly replaced by something much darker. Pent up rage consumed him and his expression faded from concerned to hatred In seconds. 

“Y-you know what David? Fuck you” David simply stared at him incredulously, completely shocked that the boy was standing up for himself. “F-Fuck you and everyone else who hurts me, Y-you all leave me to die and mistreat new and act l-like I’m nothing!” “I’m sick of it!” David’s mouth was agape, too shocked to speak. “S-So you know what David? Go. To fucking. Hell.” Dwight emphasised his pint by putting up his middle finger, blissfully unaware by the pair of eyes watching intently from afar.

David cried out in intense pain as he was impaled, blood splattering Dwight and dripping from his torso. The mans body was taken into the sky, the same stupid expression plastered on his face. 

The feeling from before soon evaporated and Dwight was left with the reality of what he had just done. 

“Shit.”

What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the delay! I hope y’all like this chapter! Dwight finally stands up for himself.


	8. Unfamiliar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run boy run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter but a a massive turning point for our boys! Sorry if this is cringe I haven’t written anything like this before.

What the fuck had he done? 

Dwight realises very quickly that he had screwed up, bad. Though when did he not fuck things up? All Dwight knew was that he was in for a hell of pain. Never before had he stood up to the people in his life, but he had finally had enough, a mix of Evan’s influence and the fact that Dwight had been here for longer than he could remember forced him into a position where he had to do something or just continue to suffer this fro the rest of his time here, however long that may be. And so he had done something, he had resisted. And he had hell to pay.

“Oi!” At the sound of an insanely angry British voice, Dwight’s flight instincts kicked in, he had no choice but to run. He could not stay around and suffer from whatever sadistic ‘punishment’ David has imagined for him. Quickly David rose to his feet and bolted after the man, much to the confusion of those around the campfire who had no clue what went down between the two, but seeing the man so angry and Dwight so fearful implied it wasn’t good. The survivors weren’t sure if they had ever seen David look so angry, at least since he first arrived and threatened everyone with violence, and very nearly attacked Jake. 

Dwight ran and ran, the little light of the campfire rapidly fading as he ran further and further into the forest. He had a problem though, David was gaining on him, and fast. Dwight had to think of a way to get out, the man would surely catch him if he gave up but the gap between them was beginning to close. Then it struck him, what Jake had said about the woods, Dwight had never ventured far enough yet to figure out of what the man had said was true, but there was no better time than the present as it seemed like his only chance at escape. Dwight clenched his eyes shut, lungs burning from running for so long. ‘Macmillan estate’ reverberating in his head. Dwight assumes that he was out of luck until he opened his head and realised that the darkness had faded mildly, and there was a blue hues moonlight whinging through the canopy of trees. It seemed like he had been too late though as Dwight was roughly shoved into a tree. 

The bespectacled man barley had time to regain his breath when he felt a hand at his throat, pinning him to the tree harder, Dwight struggled intensely to breathe as the hand tightened and grasped and tugged the hand around his neck, which of course, did nothing. David was infinitely stronger than him and his pathetic attempts of resistance would do nothing against his iron grip. 

From expression alone, Dwight could tell the man was seething with anger. No one ever stood up to David, the mans strength scaring the majority into submission. The man clearly wasn’t a fan of his fate during that trial, and there was only one person to blame, “So, you think you can just leave me on the hook to rot do ya?” At this David clenched his fist harder, Dwight was genuinely losing consciousness at this point, oxygen deprivation overwhelming his senses. The man finally removed his hand and raised it, poised to attack the man. Dwight simply closed his eyes and braces for impact. 

He was surprised when that impact never came. Maybe if he had been listening more intently, and wasn’t completely consumed in the moment, he would have heard the footsteps approaching the two, or the laboured breathing of Evan Macmillan. When the man finally opened his eyes he was surprised to see Evan there, a calloused hand wrapped around David’s neck, hoisting the man into the air as if he were nothing. A look of pure horror and combined fear present in David’s face. 

David writhed in the killers grasp, punching and gripping at him, simply no match for the brutal strength the trapper possessed. “You dare come onto my land without permission, disregarding my peace an’ quiet!” Evan barked at the man, even with the mask Dwight could sense the hatred present, likely shared between the two males. David was clearly struggling to breathe at this point, his attacks weakened and more like taps, “E-Evan no! Please let go of him!” Both the men turned their heads in surprise, remembering that he was also here and being snapped out of whatever intense stare they were holding. Evan dropped the man to the floor with no care for his safety, knowing to listen to Dwight. David dropped to his knees, panting and hunched, exhausted.

David barely had time to breathe normally again before he was kicked in the stomach, launched backwards into the grass, back leaning up against a tree. Evan was clearly about to go in and hurt the man worse but Dwight intervened separating the two men, “N-No! Evan, listen to me, please don’t hurt him,” Dwight pleaded. Evan noticed the seriousness in Dwight’s voice and resigned, but yet still approached the man. Dwight tried to get in his way, assuming Evan was completely disregarding what he had said, but Evan reassured him “It’s okay, am not gonna hurt him,” Dwight doubted he would follow his words but retreaded anyway, letting whatever was going to happen, happen. “Listen to me maggot, you ever lay a finger on my boy again, out here or in a trial and I and my fellow killers will make this little hell so much worse for you, and I won’t hesitate to gut you right now,” for emphasis Evan pokes his cleaver into David’s stomach, a clear display of power. David looked like he couldn’t believe the situation he was in right now, much less that he was talking to a killer, and so remained silent, only nodding relentlessly, hoping that the trapper wouldn’t hurt him.

“Do not mess with me, or my boy, ever again, because I will find you, even in the assumed safety of your little campfire and you don’t want to know what I will do,” despite the fact that whether Evan was able to actually get to the campfire was debatable, the murderous intent was strong and honest. “Go!” 

Still speechless, David picked himself up and wasted no time in legging it into the forest, through where a wall would normally reside during a trial, and off into the fog. Evan stared after him, making sure that he was gone, his protective instincts overriding any awareness he had of the situation. Evan was not prepared to immediately be embraced by the boy, arms wrapping around his torso the best they could. 

Evan barely registered the way his face was suddenly exposed when he felt a pair of slightly chapped lips upon his, it barely lasted a second before Dwight quickly pulled back, his cheeks aflame and looking insensitive fearful, like he had just been caught by the police for some heinous crime. Though it barely lasted a second, Evan knew instantly that whatever he felt during that moment , he wanted more. 

Before the boy could inevitably bolt, Evan reached forwards and reciprocated his embrace, one hand slipping around the boys waist and the other under his chin, tilting the boys head up. 

Evan felt an inexplicable feeling staring into those innocent doe eyes. He completely ignored the comments in his mind detailing how wrong this all was, and leaned in again. Properly engaging in kissing Dwight. The arms around his waist tightened and Dwight leaned more into the kiss. 

Dwight couldn’t repress a mild moan as he felt a warm appendage enter his mouth, Dwight only closed his eyes, savouring the moment in his mind as Evan explored his mouth. 

Both men were gasping for air when they released, Dwight’s face fully cherry red now. It was undeniable how amazing that felt, to kiss Evan, and to have Evan reciprocate. Dwight didn’t know what this meant for their relationship but would trade nothing for the comfortable silence that fell. Dwight just leaned into the trappers large body, resting his head on his chest. A hand came up to tousle and play with his hair, combing through the mans dark locks carefully, this was perhaps the most relaxed Dwight had been in a long time and just enjoyed the moment. 

The rest was a blur, no words being exchanged between the two, Dwight simply leaving out of Evan’s grasp and signalling that he had to return as there was still a massive David situation to deal with and that wouldn’t be a great place to get plucked into a trial from. Evan simply watched as the boy left, thinking back on what had happened. 

He had kissed Dwight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3AM I’m tired please don’t bully me. This is also my first fic. Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
